The technology disclosed herein relates to a foldable information processing apparatus wherein a display section is pivotably mounted on a main body section.
An information processing apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer is frequently configured such that a display section having a display unit and an apparatus main body are connected to each other by a hinge mechanism. The apparatus body has mounted thereon principal hardware parts of the computer such as a keyboard, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and a storage device. In an information processing apparatus of the type described, the display section is pivotally movable with respect to the apparatus main body by a manual operation of a user. Particularly, the display section is pivotally moved between a position at which the display section covers an upper face of the apparatus main body and another position at which the display section opens the upper face of the apparatus main body and a display face thereof is erected uprightly at an optimum angle as viewed from the user. An information processing apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2006-079265, particularly in paragraphs 0021 and 0022 and FIGS. 1 and 2.
The hinge mechanism adopted in an information processing apparatus of the type described is usually provided in a state in which it is partly exposed to an interior side end portion of the apparatus main body such that the display section can be pivoted on the apparatus main body. For example, in the information processing apparatus disclosed in the document mentioned above, a configuration for holding a pivot shaft provided on the apparatus main body for rotation by means of bearing elements of the display section is adopted in order to obtain a suitable range of pivotal motion of the display section.